30 for 30
by Blank402
Summary: Mostly humorous, sometimes serious, a little sappy. Snippets from the lives of everyone's favorite teenaged superheroes who live in a giant letter 'T.'


Author's Note: Inspired by RabulaTasa's 'Hundert.' You should read that because he's much better at this than I am.

* * *

1) **Enough**

After watching Beast Boy and Raven dance around each other for years, Cyborg had finally had enough. His friends would thank him for this. Eventually.

2) **Maintenance**

Of all the things Cyborg missed about being human, perhaps the most peculiar was going to the doctor. He missed the days when his maladies could be solved by medicine and bandages instead of virus scans and soldering irons.

3) **Acquiring**

Acquiring one of those canary yellow communicators didn't make turning on her friends any easier.

4) **Configuration**

"How the heck do you configure this thing?" Beast Boy asked, fruitlessly mashing buttons on the controller of his new Gamestation.

"Configure," Raven murmured. She idly flipped a page in her book. "That's a big word for you."

"Yeah, it's on my 'Word of the Day' calendar."

"Hmm. Is that why you asked Starfire to help you 'configure' some waffles this morning?"

5) **Lit**

His room was always dark, except when Starfire was there. He considered asking her to never leave, but he had no idea what he would do with himself if she said yes.

6) **Cycle**

Robin stepped back from his newly constructed R-Cycle with a prideful smile.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, peaking around Robin's shoulder. "How are you going to get it across the Bay?"

7) **Estate**

"What do you think?" Cyborg asked as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Robin in front of the newly completed Tower.

Robin shared a smile with with his new friend. "It's way different from my last home."

8) **Dilemma**

"Robin! You must help me. Which suit of bathing should I wear to our beach trip?"

Starfire floated before Robin, a tiny purple bikini in one hand and a somehow even tinier red bikini in the other.

Robin swallowed thickly, wondering if Batman ever faced such problems.

9) **Potato**

"Beast Boy, would you _please_ tell me why all of my shoes are filled with mashed potatoes?!"

10) **Layer**

What people don't know about Beast Boy is that he's _deep_. He has _layers_. All those jokes? He tells them to hide the fact that under his handsome green exterior lurks a tortured soul. He doesn't even find them funny. Except for that one about the blind farmer, that one is hilarious. And that one about the aardvark crossing the road? Classic. And that one...

11) **Opening**

Raven didn't know it yet, but Beast Boy was wearing her down. A few bad jokes here, a couple of heart-to-heart talks after one of them transforms into a viscous werebeast there. Slowly, he was creating his opening.

12) **Moron**

"What's the roof of your mouth like?"

"...What?"

"I have these like, weird ridges on the roof of my mouth. I always assumed everyone had them, you know, but I realized I've never felt the inside of anyone else's mouth before so I don't really know."

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "You are such a moron."

13) **Vowel**

"How is the letter 'y' sometimes a vowel? Like, does it work as a consonant for its day job but moonlight as a vowel? Is being a vowel part of its mild-mannered alter ego?"

"Beast Boy. Shut. Up."

14) **Bidding**

"Did you know they have locks of our hair for sale on eBay?"

15) **Temperature**

The early days in the Tower weren't easy. The team fought amongst themselves. A lot. Mostly over the thermostat. Starfire liked it hot and muggy, like the jungles of her home planet. Beast Boy liked it hot too, he claimed to be cold-blooded. It took the rest of the Titans a while to figure out he was joking. Cyborg said he needed temperatures below sixty-five degrees for his electronics to function at maximum efficiency. Raven threatened to send anyone who moved the thermostat above seventy-five degrees to a dimension of eternal torment. Eventually, Robin hooked the thermostat up to a remote control which he kept in his utility belt. Anyone who wanted to change the Tower's temperature had to first beat the Boy Wonder in a birdarang throwing contest. The contest was judged on accuracy and form, and Robin was the sole judge. Since then the Tower was forever at room temperature.

16) **Grade**

"You know, I've been thinking," Beast Boy began.

"That's new," Raven droned.

"Unlike that joke," Beast Boy countered. Raven's lips curved almost imperceptibly. Beast Boy continued, "I've been thinking that, technically, we're all a bunch of dropouts. Doesn't that make us, like, bad role models?"

Raven shrugged. "We're a group of teenagers who live with no adult supervision and eat pizza for dinner every night. I don't think we were ever very good role models."

17) **Battle**

The hardest part of dealing with the Brotherhood of Evil came after the final battle. Was it ethically right to keep some of the world's most dangerous villains (and Doctor Light) frozen for the rest of their lives? Was keeping them frozen any different than putting them in prison for life? Beast Boy provided some key wisdom that lead to the making of a decision.

"Dudes, if we unfreeze them they're just going to break out of prison and we'll have to capture them again."

So it was decided to keep the Brotherhood of Evil on ice, at least until the Titans had had some well deserved rest.

18) **Copyright**

"You know all that Teen Titans merchandise they sell at the mall?"

"Yeah?"

"When do we get paid from that?"

19) **Loss**

They had all lost someone. That's why they found each other.

20) **Mist**

It was so misty the day Terra betrayed them. Or maybe it was fog...

21) **Cope**

A changeling, a half-demon, a cyborg, an alien princess. Beast Boy couldn't help it, his curiosity got the better of him.

"Dude, Robin, how do you cope?"

"Cope with what?"

"Being _normal_."

22) **License **

Raven stepped out of the smoking wreckage of the T-Car and turned to Cyborg. His face was twisted in pain. She had a hard time feeling sorry for him. After all, he was the one who said she needed to learn how to drive.

23) **Bright**

The light at the end of Robin's tunnel wasn't white, it was green.

24) **Deriving**

"Yo, Cyborg," Beast Boy shouted, barging into the garage. "Can you _derive_ me to the mall?"

Cyborg frowned. "I'm sorry, what?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. He made sure to speak slowly. "De-rive-me-to-the-mall."

Cyborg blinked. Once. Twice. A third time for good measure. "You still using that Word of the Day calendar, buddy?"

"Yeah." It was Beast Boy's turn to frown. The tips of his ears drooped. "Did I use it wrong?"

Cyborg wrapped his arm around Beast Boy's diminutive shoulders and lead him to the T-Car. "The important part is you're trying."

25) **Baking**

Robin loved Starfire. He wasn't afraid to admit it, as long as no one else was around. Including Starfire. How much did he love her? He loved her so much that he no longer had to lie to her about her cooking. He had actually grown to enjoy it.

26) **Realm**

"What if we had ended up as bad guys?" Beast Boy asked. His friends wrote the question off as another of his stupid ramblings, but considering what the world had taken away from them, Beast Boy didn't consider it too far out of the realm of possibility.

27) **Modeling**

The Titans had posed for magazines before, so Starfire was confused by Robin's reaction when she told him she had been offered a job posing for "the magazine of Playboy."

28) **Resolve**

Coming to a decision had been easy. Acting on it was hard. That's why he found himself standing outside her door, poised to knock but unable to bring himself to do so. The worst part? He knew she could sense him standing there.

29) **Prediction**

Cyborg and Beast Boy stood outside Raven's room, each with their own stankball in hand.

Grinning, Cyborg said, "This is not going to end well."

Beast Boy knocked anyways.

30) **Feel**

"You can sense emotions, right?"

"Yes."

"So, like, what am I feeling right..._now_."

"Stupid."

"What? Come on, be serious. Stupid isn't an emotion...right?"


End file.
